


Vixen's First Con

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bimboification, Exhibitionism, Hypnotism, IQ Loss, Mind Control, Nasty, Other, Public Sex, Scat, Toilet Play, Watersports, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Jeremy finally decides to take the plunge completely and gives in fully to his wife's hypnosis files and whatever triggers she pleases. Thankfully she didn't seem to do much he can notice. But it has left an odd taste in his mouth. Not that he cares too much, the local Furry Con is finally upon them, why think too hard when you can have fun!---A raunchy fun one, the commer was inspired by an old story of mine, Laura's New Suit, a Fursuit focused suggestion I got early on. This was a blast to write, and I hope you enjoy!





	Vixen's First Con

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked carefully to her spouse, despite her excitement bleeding through just barely into her tone. The two of them had been planing this for a while. Full blown hypnotic submission. They had dabbled in hypnosis play before, and knew that they were easily able to give in, but they had never pushed it this far. Anything she wants him to do, he does. She was struggling to hide how much the idea made her gush.

"As sure as I've been." Jeremy replied back with a nod, his own excitement bleeding through too, a shiver riding up his back as he laid on the bed delicately. He knew full well what was going to happen, what he was giving into. He was often on the recieving end of activities between them, but never something as submissive as this. The two of them had only one rule, a safe word either could say to snap him out of any hypnotic instructions. Other than that?… Jeremy was basically giving the keys to his body and mind away to her.  
The idea made his pants tight.

Ashley carefully handed over the beefy noise canceling headphones to Jeremy as he got into a comfortable position in bed, popping onto them head and closing his eyes with a deep sigh. A few careful clicks from Ashley on the computer and slowly binaural beats faded in over his ears, covering up any remaining noise not caught by the noise canceling. The tones wobbled and faded between his ears and inside his head as he focused all of thoughts into listening, letting anxieties, intrusive thoughts, memories, anything but listening, fade slowly out of his mind. Slowly but surely the tones shifted, changed, if he focused just right, if he *could* focus, he'd be able to pick out words, sentences. But he couldn't, instead he laid back and listened. On the outside, Ashley delicately weaved her words into the microphone, buttering him up and talking him down, counting delicately, giving him every spiel of falling sleepier and deeper, giving in more and more. Finally, after a few minutes, and her final "Sleep", Ashley saw his entire body fall limp as he sunk deeper into the bed. Jeremy was fully in trance.

"Now to have my fun~" Ashley said with a giggle as she thought about all of her planned triggers.

\-------------------------------

"So nice to finally be on our way to con." Jeremy said with a happy chuckle. The two of them had been working their butts off on preparing for their state's furry con. Jeremy even had made a full fursuit, a proper fox suit, currently sat carefully in a large hardshell suitcase in the trunk.

"Mhm!" Ash nodded with a smile. "We've been prepping for a while, you must be *excited*, right?" Ashley said, putting just the right amount of emphasis where needed. 

"Y-yeah." Jeremy said with a nod, shivering suddenly as he felt *painfully* stiff down there, his shorts rocking a proper tent with a slight wet stain slowly forming. He wasn't too sure why he had such aching erections lately, but they've just been a problem. His hands moving subconsciously to hide it. "R-real excited…" 

"Good! I'm just as excited! Always nice to get out and *be open*." Ashley teased. It had been a couple of weeks since that hypnosis night and she was still so elated every time a command worked. She had tried each of them once just to test the night of, but, since then she had only really used these two. She figured it'd be best to save the *really fun* ones for the con~

"Y-yeah, open…" Jeremy nodded, again thinking that word over without even realizing it. "Say, can I get off hun? I'm, *really* hard." he asked without even a second thought, pulling his hands away and directly pointing to his raging hard-on. 

"Of course dear." Ashley said with a smile. "Just make sure to *savor* it~"

Jeremy of course, didn't take a second to hesitate, immediately working to get his cock out of his strained shorts and into his palm, reclining his seat just barely as he went to town on hismelf, hand a blur on his own shaft. He didn't care if people could see him through the window, or when they stopped at an intersection, he just felt like he needed to stroke once Ash gave him the go ahead. Little whimpering moans leaked out of his lips as he stroked closer and closer to the tipping point before finally cumming with a deep desperate moan. Streaks and ropes of cum splattering all over his hand and on his top. He only took a few moments to savor his after glow before a familiar carnal craving filled his head, his cum splattered hand immediately slipping to his mouth to lap his digits clean, revelling in the salty taste filling his mouth, going back to wipe up any left over to fufil his desparate craving. Ash told him to savor it, right?

"Good boy." Ash smiled as she watched all of this happen out of the corner of her eye while driving. It was amazing how *well* all the hypnosis worked, this was the most public she had tried any of the triggers. She glanced over at Jeremy to see him literally sucking cum out of his shirt to ensure he got every last drop. If he stays this eager at the con, and when the *harder* triggers were broken out? This is gonna be a con to remember~

"Tasty~" Jeremy sighed after one last lap at his fingers, deeming his mess cleaned well enough. He leaned back, only *now* finally tucking his cock away in his shorts again. Going back to his phone casually as if nothing happened, blissfully unaware of why he even did that, just knowing doing it was *right*. 

\-------------------------------

"Finally here!" Ash said with a happy sigh as the two of them strolled into their hotel room for the weekend, already kicking off her shoes. "I bet you wanna get right down to the con floor eh?" Ash teased. The two of them had opted to roll in *early* on the day of to save on the hotel stay.

"Just a biiiit" Jeremy chuckled as he strolled into the room rolling his fur-suitcase into the room. "I think I'm ready to just suit up n go out, you wanna join me?"

"I think I might stroll down a bit later, if that's fine by you, we can meet up for lunch maybe?" Ash replied as she plopped down her own bags. "Although if you wanna go down first, I have somethin' I wanna check before we get you suited up. Lay down like a *good girl*, would you?" Ash cooed, elated to finally have a chance to use that command. 

"Y-yes mistress…" Jeremy shivered. He wasn't sure why he said that but it just felt right to. Ash was his mistress, nothing else about it. Hearing it just made his head feel so *good*, like it emptied some of the harder thoughts out of his head, made him that bit dumber, more proper for a good girl like he was. He quickly followed the order she quipped, hopping up onto the bed and laying down on it carefully.

"Good. Now, Mistress has a few things she wants to test, okay? First of all, lets take a *seat*" Ash chuckled as she bothered to strip her pants and undies off, leaving her lower body nude, before carefully climbing up onto the bed facing away from Jeremy, raising her tush above his face just to bring it down not-so-gently onto him. "Comfortable? Good girls should be comfortable."

Jeremy watched, unphased by his wife climbing up atop him and only reacting with a moan as her ass was plopped onto his face. He was such a good seat for her, it just made sense for her to sit here! He gave a deep huff like he knew he should, becauSe thats what her seat should do, right? Such a wonderful deep stink of sweat from the car ride over. It was almost enough to make him drool. His only response to her words was an agreeing moan. 

"Good. Now, *Huff* as much as you can dear, good girls don't miss an ounce." Ash teased, before not so carefully bearing down on her body, finally letting go the torrent of gas she had been carefully keeping in all morning. Jeremy of course, didn't disobey, he knew he was a seat, and seats shouldn't waste precious farts! He kissed and cupped around her pucker just right to not miss a single ounce of gas, letting it barrel out of her ass and into his waiting throat, so bitter, so raunchy, he was so certain he had never done this before, but, he felt so *right* doing this! This was probably his new favorite taste! He was being such a good seat for mistress enjoying all this.

After a solid 20 seconds of pushing, Ash sighed with a delighted relief. "Such a good girl." she cooed. "You're the best fart sucker. Now before I continue back here I have something else I need to deal with~" she giggled, turning around quickly on top of him, moving his mouth from her ass directly to her drooling vag, sitting on his chest and squeezing his head between her thighs.

"*Drink*."

Jeremy felt like he should've been confused, but again everything felt natural to him despite how new it was to him. He certainly was no stranger to eating Ash out but, this position wasn't something they had done before, as far as he remembered. Of course, all that thought melted away once he heard his next order. Drink. He was parched, practically dying of thirst, his entire mouth felt so dry… He immediately smooched into Ash's waiting lips and waited for a drink, his brain knowing but not registering what was coming before finally, a muffled sputter filled the air. 

Ash had drank at least 4 water bottles on the car ride over so she was fit to *burst*. Truth be told it took all of her will to not piss before this but, seeing Jeremy eagerly gulp down every drop like it was the last water on Earth was worth every second of holding it. She watched lovingly between her thighs as she saw him gulp and gulp, every thought running through his head feeling *good* about being such an obedient girl, feeling *right* about obeying, and finding that he loved piss almost as much as he loved the taste of her farts. Only once the last few drops were lapped down his throat and her flow had ended did he finally feel quenched, separating from her slit with a elated sigh. 

"Such a good girl. Not spilling a single drop. Now, for your final test dear, its time for a *meal*." She said, quickly unclasping his face with her thighs and turning around again, her ass yet again plopping onto his face and her pucker lining up to his lips. Ash didn't even give Jeremy's confused mind enough time to register anything other than his trigger before pushing, no time for confusion at whats next, no time for wondering why it feels so familiar, just the suddenly feeling of her pucker expanding against his quickly opening mouth, and a *thick* heavy log of shit flowing out of her like soft serve. 

Jeremy should've felt disgusted as it filled his lips, he *would've* felt disgusted… if the taste wasn't even better than the previous two wastes he gulped down combined. He let the shit fill his mouth, coat his tongue, pack his cheeks, all enough to savor every second of it as much as he can, before needing to gulp to get to the next log. Every inch so bitter and filthy, every taste so strong and mind numbing. This was *heaven*, this is what he was *meant* to do, and do it he did. Eagerly savoring and gulping down 4 thick loads from Ash's pucker, stopping with the last one to roll it around in his mouth just a bit longer before finally swallowing with a moan, creaming his shorts with a coo just from being a good toilet for his mistress.

Ash grinned as she heard him eagerly gulp down every morsel, hearing a moan with every swallow, and even shivered as she saw that programming him to cum upon finishing a load of shit worked this perfectly, his shorts darkened with a massive cumstain, a finger of hers prodding into it with a giggle to take a little taste as she climbed up off. "Such a good girl" Ash teased. "Go ahead and stand up."

"Y-yes, b-brrphf, mistress!" Jeremy belched, tasting shit and piss bubbling up his throat as he sat back up, shivering at the taste before standing up. "Did I do a good job? That felt, like, really good to be your toilet…" he replied, the compounding of every good girl making him sound like a proper ditz. 

"Suuuch a good job, almost enough to let you suit up, but first, I have a few more things fiiiirst." Ash teased as she also stood back up, smiling at the shit stains around his lips. "You need to *go* too, I imagine, right? Why don't you *unload* for me, okay?~"

Jeremy beamed at being told he did a good job, good girls do good jobs! As Ash talked about his needs he found himself agreeing as soon as she said *go*. Within an instant he realized that he was practically on the verge of pissing and shitting himself right now, his bladder packed to the brim and a fat log knocking at his backside hastily. He was about to open his mouth to say yes and to ask to be excused, but, Mistress told him to *unload*. A grunt bubbled up his throat as as soon as he registered what she said, he *needed* to push, the need to go was *now*. 

A loud hiss filled the room as Jeremy's bladder was the first to go, his previously white and slightly dampened shorts quickly became drenched in a deep musky yellow piss, coating his entire front and ripping down his legs and puddling on the carpet below. His asshole yawned open in a flash and quickly a log equal to a normal day's worth of shit barreled out of him and into his waiting panties (Of course, for the past week, he had been wearing pink lacy panties, Ash thought he looked cute in them!), before quickly being followed by another, and another. More than half a pound of shit found its way out of him and into his panties. The second he felt empty another lewd moan left his body as he yet again creamed his pants, another fat load of cum splattering into his now wet shorts. 

"Such a good *good girl*, obeying so well! Creaming your pants just from being a good toilet and being a good pants shitter is just how you should be~" Ash encouraged, reveling in seeing her husband give in this hard, elated everything worked out so well. "Now, dear, Mistress has a few more orders before she gets you suited up, is that okay? " 

"Y-yes mistress!" Jeremy nodded happily, beaming with pride over being such a good girl.

"Goood. Now first of all, for now until I say it again, you're *incontinent*, okay? No more holding it, shit and piss just slip out into your panties like it should. Second? Whenever someone calls you a good girl, you're to obey their commands like they're mine until they let you go, okay? Anything they do to you is *right*, its what good girls like you *want, what your master gives is what you *deserve*. And finally, you're not to clean up, at all, good girls stink. If any security gives you trouble, come back here." Jeremy simply nodded in a air-headed daze, absorbing every order he was given. He was such a good girl, obeying so well. 

"Now, lets get you suited up~" Ash giggled, snapping open the hardshell case on the floor next to her.

Ash worked quickly and efficiently this thing was custom designed to an insane degree, the two of them had been working on it for *months*, ensuring everything was perfect. Perfectly maintained deep orange fur, a moving jaw on the head, swaying tail, the works. Of course it had some more… promiscuous features to boot, features added in in the past few weeks since Ash had been given Jeremy's mind. 

First of all was its figure, modified to be more sleek and feminine, much more a vixen than just a fox. It even was rocking a plush fluffy bust, held beneath a tight pink crop top labeled "Hottie". The hands were another thing, completely non opposable and basically large paw mittens. Further down it had a wonderfully frilly and equally pink skirt, covering up the fact that this thing was a full on murrsuit, the entire crotch and ass was able to be unzipped and pulled off. In addition, this entire area was well sealed inside, all the way down to the legs, rubber seals along the edges and a plush absorbent material all around, very much akin to a reusable diaper. Similar to the crotch and ass plates, the hands, feet, and neck all had zippers, essentially sealing him into the suit. Something Jeremy didn't mind too much. He felt *right* inside, especially pre-messy and wet, having not cleaned up before stepping into the suit, shivering as he felt his shit mush around while shifting in place.

"You look so cute!" Ash cooed as she saw the full get up on him. "Such a good girl, being such an adorable vixen~" She walked around getting a full view, happy to see it containing the mess he had already made, opting to give him a teasing little spank, hearing a muffled desperate moan inside and a loud squish. 

"You better be sure to use it more, this is only the beginning~" Ash teased. "Now, I have one last set of orders now that you're in it. First of all, you're to not ask *anyone* to take it off, only *I* can take it off of you when I want to, okay? Second of all, you're not allowed to touch yourself with your own hands, you can and *should* pull your arms inside to get a nice snack from your tush, or maybe to smear some around your front, but, no stroking your cock from the inside. Humping their big paws is what good girls do~"

"Okaaay!" Jeremy replied, his speech getting more vapid and thoughtless as the words "Good Girl" kept echoing in his head. Every time Ash said it it just, made thinking that much easier! Silly big thoughts shuffled out of his mind so quick and so easily, and were replaced with nice easy thoughts, about being a good girl, being a slut, just the way he should be really! And speaking of being a good girl, already he had an order he could obey, another grunt escaping his lips as a new fresh log of shit sputtered out of his ass, followed by a few *loud* farts, the gas filling his suit and flowing up to his head, practically air tight with it seals. Of course another whimper and moan filled him as he creamed himself yet again. He was getting so good at cumming!

"Goooood girl! Don't hold back, once, let loose everything you feel, you have mistress' permission!" Ashley smiled, watching him cream yet again, giggling with the dopey nod he gave, too dazed by his orgasm and his head getting emptier with more 'Good Girls' to even reply at the moment. "Now, Before I let you go, I have something for you to *huff*". A sultry chuckle left her lips as she saw him immediately drop down to his knees and press his muzzle into her ass. Ashley immediately awarded his obedience with a good hard push, another loud sputtering shit reeking fart blasted out of her and down the suit's mouth, billowing into his face perfectly, letting the stink soak into his tongue and fill his cheeks while huffing it down with his nose, happy to take in as much a stink as possible. Once Ash's farts were finished, he immediately stood back up at attention with another whimpering moan, another load of spunk joining the slurry in his pants. 

"Be a good girl for mistress on the show floor, I'll see you at lunch~"

\-------------------------------

"Con is fun." Jeremy almost babbled to himself as he slowly began to wander the show floor. It was, hard to walk without squishing the mess seated in his suit, but, really that squishing just made it all the more fun to him. Mistress told him to get messy, it felt *goood* to be messy. The stink in the suit was simply heavenly as he walked around, shit, piss, and cum all wafting up and mixing into a stink slurry in the suit was enough to leave his cock constantly aching. 

"So stiffy… I gotta like, deal with it! Didn't miss… m-miss… Ash, say I could do something?" Jeremy mulled to himself as every huff of stink and every pulse in his cock made his brain that much duller. "Oh I hadta use my paws!…" he looked carefully at his paws through the mesh eye-ports of the suit-head, they were big massive mitts, almost comically useless. To get off with these would mean he'd need to literally hump into it through the suit. Something that sounded fun to his ditzed out brain. 

Immediately Jeremy quickly started looking for some place he can slip away to do deal with his aching hard-on. Somewhere kinda quiet would be best, right? Somewhere private and he can be relatively alone… Oh! The Bathroom! That'll work perfect, he cant use it sure but, he can use a stall to hide, right? Should work great. Jeremy started proudly almost marching off with his new idea, feeling like such a genius for such a simple solution. 

Jeremy strolled down a small side hall. It was *relatively* quiet, not too much foot traffic. In hunting for a spot to get off however he was feeling something in his body yearning for release. Thankfully it only took a few seconds of dwelling on that feeling to remember his orders. An oozing grunt escaped his lips as he stopped in his tracks then and there to relief himself in the con hallway. A loud hissing erupted from inside his suit as a sputtering fart filled his suit, at least 5 or 6 seconds of cacophonous flatulence before the first fat log started to snake its way out of his ass, just as big as the previous mess that was stowed in his shorts. It felt even better to let go on the show floor like this, it made Jeremy's entire body tingle and shiver. Every second of pissing felt like stroking at the edge, every inch of shit pounding against his prostate made him whimper and moan. In unison both his bladder and bowels finally emptied and with a loud bitch-in-heat level moan, Jeremy creamed his now re-warmed shorts for the 4th time this morning. Of course, once he felt his relief finished, his mind wandered back to what he was doing before, which was… oh yeah! Finding a potty to get off in! Of course, he didn't care he just creamed himself, his cock didn't even take the time to go back down, he was locked into a state of permanent arousal until he can finally rub one out. 

"Yaay~" Jeremy said with a giggle and a smile as he glanced down another hallway and finally caught sight of what he was looking for. A large glowing "BATHROOM" sign dangling from the ceiling. He was there! He was finally in the bathroom. Just seeing the sign was enough to mean you're there, right? Totally. "T-time to have fun!" Jeremy shuddered as he felt his pulse beating his cock again. Without an ounce of hesitation, he gave his first delicate pressing of the paw into his cock whilst standing in this "Bathroom". It felt, *good* to say the least. Of course it wasn't perfect, he had to really *really* work at it to feel much, but, mistress said he had to work for it, so he was going to! Good girls work! 

Jeremy pressed the paw *harder* into his crotch, pressing his pink frilly skirt into his crotch too, too stupid to fold it upwards. It felt better, but still not enough… Oh, that's right, Mistress said to hump! He gave a trying thrust forward along with pressing. Now *this* helped a lot, as evidenced by the moan so fucking loud and deep that echoed from his lips that it would count as a mating call. That told him he was being good. Immediately he went into a rhythm, humping into his paw through the suit like his life depended on it. Going comparatively slowly at first before speeding up faster and faster with every thrust, eventually even dropping to his knees to just lay on the floor, humping into his floor in a doggy style pose, so desperate to get off he didn't care how he looked. Not that it'd matter, he was in the "Bathroom" right, he could go as all out as he wanted! Just the fact that he could give in, to grind into his big mitten paws with reckless abandon, made him get that much closer, get that much faster.

"F-fuck!~" Jeremy cried out in utter bliss from inside the suit as he gave his final few big humps, the strongest orgasm of the day rocking up every nerve and synapse of his body as he finally hit the peak. On cue, a loud trumpeting fart punctuated his moan, the relief and the raunchiness only adding to the bliss as he finally came. He laid there, riding the afterglow for what felt like a blissful eternity on the floor. Until finally, with a sigh as the waves of euphoria left him, he quietly sat up, and stood up. Casually strolling down the hallway once again, paying no mind to the people who were just staring at him as he walked past the bathroom door, a quiet "I'mma good girl~" just barely audible from inside his suit head.

\-----------------

Jeremy's con wandering continued not so carefully. By this point he was so sure he was a good girl he didn't feel much need to reserve himself much. He wandered around, literally skipping clumsily from sheer stupid excitement as he enjoyed wandering around and huffing his own stink. Of course after a while, he felt his stomach grumble as he was wandering around, and he had only one way he wanted to fill his gut.

"T-time for a snaaack~" Jeremy giggled as he slowed to a halt in a corner of the artist alley. Surprisingly carefully, he worked his arms up through the thick furred sleeve of his suit, the now empty arms dangling limp at his side as he quickly got both of them tucked away inside. Without an ounce of hesitation his hands immediately dove for his backside, finding with a cooing shiver just how much he had managed to push out. It felt like a lot! If he thought about it, or was able to even count to it, he'd realize it was at least 5 pounds of semi-soft thick shit piled up in his panties and suit, so heavy the ass was sagging a few inches lower than when he got it on. Of course, he didn't care about how heavy it was or how much it sagged. He only wanted to satiate his hunger, like a good girl should! 

Jeremy quickly dug his hands past his panties waistband, plunging them hastily into the thick mass of shit and scooping upwards, two thick heavy fistfuls of shit scooping upwards and out of his poor formerly pink panties. Drool dribbled down his chin as he felt the thick shit squelch in his hands, the stink multiplying as it got closer and closer to his face. He pulled his hands up quickly, not minding how much mess he had and how much he was accidentally smearing onto his sides, tummy, back, chest, and the suit. With a greedy moan he jammed the first fistful of shit into his drooling maw, moaning through the full mouthful as he quickly and hastily gulped it down, not caring about and, really even *enjoying* the feeling of smearing shit against his whole face. Thick massive bites were taken off the chunks of shit as he jammed it into his mouth, practically down his own throat, so desperate and *starving* for the taste of shit. One fistful down and he simply moved to the other while he went to dig out more. Every mouthful of feces making his cock ache that much more, the taste itself edging him, giving a thick desperate moan with every bite, too far gone to care about who could see or hear him. 

Finally, after his fourth handful, Jeremy finally felt full, at least half of the shit packed up in his panties had slipped down his throat and caked against his face, a cooing dopey "P-bRPHH-ooopyy…" bubbled up his throat with a burp as the final swallow brought him to the edge yet again, licking his fingers clean delicately for a moment as he creamed his panties yet again, before casually tucking his hands back into their big dopey mitts, giggling as he could still feel shit and stink caked on.

Just as Jeremy started to take steps away from his corner, he felt a rough tap on his shoulder. Immediately with a stumbling attempt at a heel turn, he faced the person tapping on his shoulder, being greeted face to face with a bulky chest in a tank top and a massive shadow being cast over his face. Jeremy stepped back and looked up and down his assailant. He was at least seven feet tall, and ripped beyond belief, toned biceps on proud display and bulging pecs and chiseled abs visible beneath the thin fabric adorning him. He was a hunk in every sense of the word.

"Hey, you Jeremy?" he asked, a firm cocky tone to his voice. His eyes scanned up and down Jeremy carefully. His expression shifting into delight slowly as he took in what he saw. "I mean you must be with how much you fuckin reek but, might as well be sure." He said, his tone mocking and biting.

"Y-yes, I am!" Jeremy stammered carefully as he too looked up and down the man. So powerful and, strong… Goodness! Jeremy felt tiny in front of him, and, it, almost felt good? Like he was *meant* to be below someone… is that something good girls do? It must be if it feels so right! "Reek? Whathat mean?" Jeremy asked as he snapped out of his vapid thoughts to reply. 

"Jeeze, the ad really wasn't kidding, you're like a fucking bimbo at this point!" The man said with a cackle. "I figured when I read about a hypnotized bitch being offered as a free-use toilet slut it'd be some weak shit but, you're so far gone its precious!…" the man's eyes practically gleamed with power as he realized how much fun he was about to have. "…Such a good girl."

Like a clock after a power surge, Jeremy's mind blanked. Good girl. Goooood girl… Good girl! He was a good girl, this man said so! He should obey! Good girls obey! A dribble of drool leaked past his shit stained lips as his mind became a cacophony of wanting to obey, wanting to worship, such a good girl. "Y-yesh, I'mma goooood girl, uhuh~" 

"Good, just as you should be." The man chuckled, watching in delight seeing Jeremy break so quickly upon hearing the order phrase. "You can call me Sir." he scoffed as he whipped out his phone and scrolled down the ad. 'Slut for free toilet use' seemed too good to be true reading this ad even now. "Aha! There we go, commands! Why don't we start with a simple one, one you can do right here and right now. *Huff.*"

"Y-yes Sir!" Jeremy mumbled as he immediately dropped to his knees in the suit literally crawling around the muscled man and immediately pressing the muzzle of the suit into Sir's ass, deep, his mouth already hanging open wide and drooling. He was rewarded for his quick obedience with a billowing sputtering blast of farts pounding down the muzzle of the suit and into his waiting throat. This taste was a whole different ball game than Ash's to him, deep, bitter, protein-y, a completely different diet, but all the same tasting just as beautifully disgusting and mind numbingly good. As Jeremy gulped down fart after fart he left his own body to push and release, his stiff cock spraying into his suit like a fire-hose as his bladder had filled itself up again, as another thick rancid log of shit coiled up in his backside. Finally the plush interior of the suit was starting to reach its limits, Jeremy being able to feel piss dribbling down his legs and out of the suit as a whole, if he was able to look he'd see a small puddle slowly forming on the con floor beneath him.

Not that Jeremy really cared or even registered what was going on as he continued to gulp and gulp down thirty solid seconds of protein packed flatulence, letting the stink burn into his throat as he continued to push and push, the puddle's growth only slowing as his own bladder emptied, his bowels giving their final sputtering in turn, another slut-tier moaning orgasm welling up inside him as he finished going, compounding quickly as the last sputter of Sir's ass finished, the triggers in his mind milking a *second* orgasm out of his body during the first, rocking his body so much he immediately crumpled down with a loud moaned "F-fuck!~" into the puddle he had left on the floor, letting his piss soak into his suit as he writhed in euphoric pleasure, cumming so hard the newly formed wet stain on the front of his suit grew bigger with spunk. 

"God you really are fucking pathetic, aren't you?" Sir chuckled turning around to see his new plaything practically playing in own piss. Without a second thought Sir kicked back and gave a swift boot to the side of the slut at his feet. Another cooing moan oozing out of Jeremy as the strike hit him. Being hurt felt *good* too, I mean, he deserved it right? Good girls like him deserve whatever their master wants… and he's a good girl!

"T-thanky…~" oozed as he tried desperately to catch his own breath, his whole head stewing in the after glow of the orgasm and the feeling of being kicked in the side.

"Fuck, you *liked* that? Jeeze. You just keep getting sadder and sadder." Sir guffawed. "Up, now, follow me." he ordered with a snap, another swift kick being given to Jeremy's side, snickering as he heard another staggered moan oozing form inside the suit. With another snicker he gave one last kick, this time aimed at the ass of Jeremy's suit, a sneer on his face as he heard the loud sickly squish of shit and another moan oozing out of the suit's muzzle before with a few shakey gasps the slut finally stood up wearily, walking along behind him. 

Sir lead the piss soaked vixen down a nearby hall, ducking carefully into the porcelan halls of a bathroom, kicking open an empty stall and rotating and shoving Jeremy in, who sat with a hard thud onto the toilet, looking up now at Sir with a shiver in his chest.

"Someplace a bit more private, fitting for a stink slut like you to be jammed into a toilet stall~" Sir teased. His hand immediately slipped down to fiddle with his belt, pulling it completely free from his pants with one hand as the other worked on the button and fly, popping open his pants and letting them drop a bit without effort. Fitting to his giant stature, the bulge in his briefs was fittingly massive. On instinct Jeremy started drooling as he stared at his bulge, easily the size of a softball. A swift tug from Sir let it all hang out. If Jeremy could still think hard enough to guesstimate it'd be a solid 11 inches and at least an inch thick. A thick bead of pre drooled from the tip. Just above the cock, in thick black inked letters, the words "FACE FUCKER" were emblazoned, with an arrow pointing downwards at his massive shaft. Jeremy audibly licked his lips from inside the suit.

"Ah-ah-ah, no tasting just yet, you haven't fucking *earned* it yet." Sir teased, a hand caressing his own cock just to wave it carefully in front of the cock thirsty whore. "Turn around, ass up, face down." he ordered. Jeremy immediately nodded and moved as hastily as he could in the tight stall, presenting his rancid ass as high as he could, shivering as he felt piss dribble down his own tummy from his overfilled crotch plate. 

"Figures you'd be in a fuckin murrsuit, this is gonna be a fuckin *mess*" Sir chuckled as he flopped up the skirt around Jeremy's waist and caught sight of the zipper seams. With surprising quickness he got the two of them unzipped and with a sickly squelch, he ripped the ass-plate of the suit off and got met with a sight he was disgusted yet delighted to see. A massive sagging stinking brown messy slurry of shit caking what seemed to be formerly white shorts, now so far gone bleach couldn't even clean them. They were quickly sagging away from the weight of the shit now having more to move, revealing that underneath was a pink dainty pair of panties, overflowing with more shit, a thick layer of steam billowing from the heat of all the waste. Sir taking the time to snap the waistband of the girly panties, another sneer as he heard another whimpering moan from the slut beneath him. Without hesitating, he quickly worked at peeling the pair of panties down, revealing just how shit smeared and caked Jeremy's ass had become today. Not an inch was left clean from the mess. Sir let another slow deep chuckle out as he looked up and down the absolute mess, pulling his phone out to snap a quick picture, framing his own cock at the bottom of the shot over the massive mess. "Ad said to provide some poof of how good of a girl you were, and I'm happy to oblige before giving into the fun~" he teased.

"Immma gooood girl…" Jeremy whimpered, his mind dulling more and more with each tease, each word, each huff of stink. All of this was happening so fast it was making his empty head spin, and the feeling of his thoughts swirling in his skull made him love it all the more. Without a second thought he gave another push, his achingly hard cock casually pissing downwards, gravity aiding it and drenching the chest and top of his suit with piss, his entire suit's front now dripping wet. A sputtering fart bubbled through the muck between his cheeks, but, almost as if his body knew what was coming, he didn't have any shit to push out *yet*.

"Good girl." Sir cooed one last time before, without an ounce of hesitation, he jammed his cock through the muck and straight into Jeremy's formerly virgin pucker. "F-fuck you're tight? You're this big of a fucking submissive slut and your asshole is this fresh? I'm glad I fuckin picked you up first then." Sir moaned as he slowly but surely sunk his cock into the filth.

"N-nhhfh." was all Jeremy could manage to mutter as he was suddenly pounced upon. In an instant his mind stopped spinning and simply emptied out again. Even blanker than before, every thought voided from his head as every nerve in his brain focused on the feeling of finally being fucked. A thick stream of brown shitstained drool collected on his lips as a deep feminine moan eeked out of his lips, every inch sliding in feeling wonderful, his hips bouncing backwards on their own suddenly to let Sir finally hit himself completely in his asshole. "G-good, girl…" Jeremy whimpered as he felt Sir's thick cock packed into his ass. Why didn't he put things up here before? It felt almost as good as going poopy, but lasts longer! 

The only phrase Sir uttered after hilting was a simple order. "Don't cum until I order you to.", before finally opting to just give the slut what he wanted, pulling out just to start up a rhythm. The slick mucky slurry of shit working as the lube to keep everything running smooth, sickly squelching and squishes echoing off the porcelan walls of the bathroom as the pace slowly accelerated, until finally, Sir was going as fast as he could manage, physically gripping and holding onto Jeremy's side to pull and push him up and down, treating him like the cock sleeve he functionally was at the moment.

Jeremy's moans meanwhile simply got quicker and sluttier, giving a guttural noise with thud at his asshole, his prostate being beaten in by the thick shaft of his current user. Underneath his pathetic slutty gasps he gently started dopeily mumbling to himself, simple mutterings of "G-good girl" bubbling up his throat between gasps and through his moans. Already he was feeling himself hitting the edge, grinding into it like the bitch in heat he was. So desperately wanting to cum, practically past the point if it wasn't for the order his brain was dedicated to following, physically preventing his orgasm from finally being reached, until finally, Jeremy heard Sir spoke up.

"C-cum, NOW." was the order he loudly barked, followed by his own moan as he blasted his own thick ropes of cum down Jeremy's shit stained fuckhole, Jamming his cock in as hard as he could, positioned just right to give Jeremy's prostate one final pounding.

"Y-YES S-SIR!~<3" Jeremy oozed and stuttered as he felt his prostate get one last hard knock, enough to finally blissfully rock his body into his first ever prostate orgasm, cumming hard enough for his over-soaked suit to start dripping spunk to the bathroom floor as he sat, face down into a toilet, his shit slathered cheeks impaled on almost a foot of cock meat. His entire body shivering hard, afterglow again rocking through him, before something else caught his attention, a sudden intense warmth inside him.

"Needed to do this allll day~" Sir sighed in relief as he decided now was as good a time as any to let his bladder go, filling Jeremy's ass to the brim with piss nonchalantly. Jeremy's only response was more moans, so dazed from arousal that he coudln't even get words out. At least a half litre of piss filling up the shit packed hole, bookending his relief with another quiet sigh before, without caring much, he casually pulled out, working with deft hands to pull up Jeremy's sagging shorts and stick the assplate of the murrsuit back on, letting the piss stained skirt flop back over.

"Now, sit up." Sir sai with another snap, to which Jeremy, despite barely being able to think, followed in an instant, rotating back over and sitting his tush on the front edge of the toilet seat with a nod, becoming now face to face with the hottest sight of the day. The same massive shivering shaft, still rock hard and now covered in shit and drenched in piss, which of course was dripping onto Jeremy's lap. "Clean the fucking mess you made. Now, like a good girl should." Sir ordered. 

"Y-yes Sirrr!…" Jeremy slurred, so stupid from all the orgasms and orders that his speech was only getting worse. Without hesitation Jeremy dove forward, threading the mouth of his suit over the shit stained shaft and taking the whole length down his throat. Despite never blowing anyone before, he was still taking this like a pro, it was natural for a good girl to be good at this after all! He worked carefully yet quickly, savoring every morsel of shit lapped up off the thick length, taking the time to lap at the excess smeared against Sir's balls and thighs the rare times he came back up. The muzzle of the suit of course became smeared with shit, the poor orange and white first quickly getting browner and browner by the second as Jeremy continued his second "meal" of the day. 

"Nn-nhgh~!" Jeremy grunted for a second mid lick as his body realized just how badly he wanted to shit. Without a care Jeremy pushed, drenching his suit instantly a nasty sickly slurry of his shit and Sir's piss, instantly leaking through and staining the ass plate a deep nasty brown and forming a shitty puddle on the bathroom floor. Through all of this pushing however he continued his work, pushing out the fetid sickly mess into his suit for a solid 20 seconds as he finished up licking every inch of shit caked on the cock in front of him. Just before Jeremy was about to pull out, and just at the last nanometer before being pushed over the edge, Jeremy felt hands grab onto the back of his suit's head, and quickly Sir forced Jeremy down *hard*. Without hesitation, casually manhandling his head and using his mouth as an onahole. A good 30 or so pumps up and down before finally, with another moan bubbling from Sir's lips, a nice thick load of spunk cream-pied Jeremy's cheeks, letting him savor the taste, instinctively swallowing every drop down before another orgasm finally sputtered into his far-gone panties, Finally being pulled off the thick hard-on with a mumbled "D-done, Sir!~"

"Good girl. I gotta get going, but, you've been such a treat I have a little reward before I go. Look up, now." Sir barked, quickly spinning around and dropping trow, revealing his finely toned ass, parking it promptly onto the muzzle he knew was waiting. 

One last grunt uttered with a sputtering fart blasting down the muzzle, quickly followed by a thick *heavy* log of shit, much more solid than Jeremy's messes of the day, dark and deep. The stink even stronger than his gas. Jeremy of course, wasn't one to turn a gift down and immediately opened his maw up, choking down the first log of shit quickly, so eager he barely took the time to chew it before lapping at the pucker for the next. Six Logs all snaked down his throat from Sir's ass back to back, each as thick as the last. A bark of "Wipe." came from above and Jeremy wasted no time to follow, using his tongue as toilet paper to lap up the shit smears and sweat in the crack his face was jammed into, giving yet another feeble "D-done Sir!" with another moan and one last spurt into his suit, shivering and leaning back into the toilet set in relief, his gut now full of shit and spunk. 

"Good girl." he snickered as he unlocked the door to the stall, Jeremy too caught in the collective after glow, only mumbling a quiet "G-good girl". Sir quickly turned around, snapped a picture, shut the stall, pulled his pants back on, and walked out of the bathroom with a cocky grin on his face. He quickly pulled his phone out as he walked down the hall.

"Done with him" he typed into the chat where the ad was posted, plopping the last photo, one snapped of Jeremy absolutely covered in filth, the suit's muzzle now slathered in shit and dripping cum, and all of it punctuated with the nasty slurry of shit and piss puddled at the base of the toilet, drenched down the suit's legs.

Of course, everyone in the group chat was absolutely elated in just how raunchy the photo was, most people asking what bathroom it was and if he took any more. Before long however the original poster made a simple reply. 

"Left him there?" 

"Yep. Gave him a nice meal before I left too."

"Good. I'll be coming to get him in a bit. He's been a good girl, but, I think its time to get him off the con floor." the OP said, much to the detest of the rest of the group.

"Oh, don't freak out guys, Room 640 will be open at 8 pm, you'll all get to see how good a girl he is~"


End file.
